BEYBLADE: BLADE RIDERS
by Dranzer2341Kai2341
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASED OF THE MOVIE GHOST RIDER. KAI SELLS HIS SOUL AND LOSES HIS GIRL CAN HE FIND HIS WAY TO THE FRIENDS HE WILL SOON MAKE AND CAN HE FIND THE LOVE HE SOLD HIS SOUL FOR?
1. THE DEAL

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY SO PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN THE STORY THAT I HAVE NOT KNOWINGLY TAKEN

BEYBLADE

THE BLADE RIDERS

BASED ON THE MOVIE AND COMIC GHOST RIDER

CHAPTER ONE: THE DEAL

PROLOG

There is an old legend of a rider that out ran the devil to stop him from getting his evil hands on a contract that held a thousand evil souls, and that's where this story begins. The day when a young man named kai Hiwatari made " The Deal".

STORY

Kai was sitting in he break room at the abbey in Russa thinking about how he lost his match once again. He knew that if his grandfather of Boris got word of it then he would definatly be packing his bags and leaving. And that is just what he doesn't do at the moment, because he didn't want to leave his girlfriend, Akira, his friend Tala or Tala's girlfriend Teleia.

As Kai was thinking Tala walked in and saw Kai sitting at the center table as he always did after he lost a match.

" Kai you okay?" asked Tala

" Yeah" Kai said

" You do realize that if_ they _find out it's over, right?" asked Tala

" Yeah. Maybe i should take that guy's offer." said Kai

" I don't know, Kai that's up to you. But I don't trust him." said Tala

" I know you don't Tala. But I don't have a choice. Akira's sick and I can't seem to win any matches lately."

" Tha's not enough to sell your soul Kai." said Tala

" Yeah actually I think it is. Now if you don't mind I'm going for a walk. I need some space and time to think." said Kai as he walked out the door.

Standing in the courtyard of the abbey Kai thought back to when he first met Akira. When he was about seven years old Akira was brought in with a group of new recrutes and was assined to Kai's group. Kai didn't realize it at first but he had started to like her. About a month after she got to the abbey she challenged Kai to a match. He had accepted her challenge, but was quickly overwelmed.

" Well you're pretty strong, Akira. None of the new bladers have been able to beat me." said Kai

" Thank you." she said

After that the two of them started to blade together more often. Just practice battled nothing big for about two years. But then Kai found out about Akira's secret. She had cancer, and when Kai discovered that he was not happy. he couldn't concentrate on his battles or anything.

The night after his first lost and after his scolding from his grandfather, Kai went out to the courtyard and sat down. Suddenly while Kai was thinking a man walked up to him.

" Kai Hiwatari?"

" Yeah?"

" I've been looking for a good blader to help me."

" You don't want me. I'm not that good. Maybe you should get my friend Tala" said Kai

" Yes well I do need both you and him." the man said

" Well sorry but right now I can't win a match." Kai said.

" How aboutthis?" you hlep me I'll cure your girlfriend's cancer."

" Tell me what you want."

" Just your soul."

" What?"

" What do you say?" I'll give you a week to think about it." said te man and he disappeard.

So Kai thought it out during the week and reached his decison. He was going to do it."

Suddenly the man walked up to Kai.

" So what is your answer?" he asked

" Saver her." Kai said

" Excellent." he said and handed Ki the contract but Kai cut his hand when he opened it and droped his blood on it.

" That's good."

Suddenly he felt someone shaking him awake.

" Kai wake up!" said Tala

" Tala? What's wrong?" asked Kai

" Akira's gone!"

" WHAT?!"

-CHAPTER ONE-

-END-


	2. DRANZER VS DRAGOON

CHAPTER TWO: DRANZER VS DRAGOON

Two years after Akira disappeared; Kai went from losing every battle to winning every battle. Even his friend Tala was surprised. He didn't understand how Kai, who lost every one of his battles two years ago, could win every battle now. Then he realized that Kai had done it. He sold his soul.

'That must be it.' He thought

Two weeks later it was August 2, Kai's birthday and Kai saw an old family member, his father.

"Hello Kai. How are you?" asked Kale

"Okay I guess. What are you doing here though?" asked Kai

"I came to give you your birthday present." He said and handed Kai a box. Kai took it, opened it open and saw that the box contained a brand new beyblade. But what had caught his eye was _**what**_ was _**in **_the blade.

"That Bit- chip contains a very powerful bit known as Dranzer, a fiery red Phoenix." Said Kale

"Dranzer?" asked Kai

"Yes Dranzer."

Once Kai received Dranzer he was unstoppable. As soon as his grandfather found out that he was stronger than before, he decided to send him to a city and a team that needed a strong leader. Neither Kai nor his grandfather knew what was to happen.

Kai was sent to a team called the Blade Sharks and led them for two years until the day one member lost to a boy that went by the name Tyson. The blader that had lost to him was named Carlos. Once Carlos lost the battle Kai appeared and battled Tyson and won easily. The battle was so short that he didn't realized that Tyson wasn't the average blader.

Shortly after the battle Tyson found out that the Blade Sharks took Kenny, one of his friends. Tyson had gotten very mad and was going to battle them when he thought that he heard something. He went to the room where the ancient sword of Dragoon was kept. He had asked the spirit of Dragoon for help when Dragoon left the sword and entered Tyson's blade.

Once Tyson found where they had taken Kenny he went there only to find Kai waiting for him.

"I'll battle him." He said

"But Kai…"

"Enough"

"Uh sure."

Soon Kai and Tyson were battling and that's when Kai realized what Tyson was. He was just like him. Once Tyson called Dragoon Kai knew that this time it was more even than it was the last time they had battled.

The battle ended in a tie and Kenny was free but Kai said that it wasn't over yet. As he walked away he thought back four years ago. Back when Akira disappeared.

"What to mean gone"

"I mean she never went back to her room." Said Tala

"No! That's not true!" yelled Kai and he ran out of the room. He went to the area where he and Akira had their first Beybattle.

"Akira! Akira where are you?!"

As he turned around he saw the man that gave him the chance to save Akira.

"What did you do to Akira?!"

"I removed her"

"Basterd!" Yelled Kai as he ran after him. But the man, or Lucus, touched him and he gave Kai the power that he had wanted. He also made him forget about everything but power.

"Kai are you listening to me?"

"Yes grandfather. The boy, Tyson, is competing in the National Qualifier tomorrow along with his new friend Max." said Kai

"Excellent Kai, keep an eye on this boy."

"Yes sir." Said Kai "May I be excused?"

"Go ahead."

When Kai left the room he went to Tyson's house and saw not Tyson but another boy.

"You looking for someone?" he asked

"You could say that. I need to speak with Tyson Granger." Said Kai

"Well sorry Tyson's not here now. So you'll have to settle for me."

"And you are?"

"Tyson's older brother Hiro."

"Then maybe you can tell me why your brother has the wind current around him?" asked Kai

"Like you have the fire current?"

"You can see it?"

"Yes." Said Hiro and he began to tell Kai the story of how Tyson had received the Power. It turns out that one of their ancestors had the wind Power and refused to give it up since she knew that if Lucus got a hold of it he would be unstoppable.

"That explains a lot." Said Kai "thanks"

"Hey!

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor from you"

"Okay. What is it?" asked Kai

"If you face Tyson in the National Qualifier try to beat him. Please."

"I'll do my best." Said Kai

"Thank you." said Hiro.

Soon the qualifier was on and Tyson and Max won their block matches although Kenny didn't. Kai was watching Max and realized that he had the wind current around him and confirmed his suspensions that he wasn't the only one.

Once the preliminaries were out of the way it was Max vs. Kai. Kai took the first match and Max took the second. But then something strange happened and his blade flew at his amulet and shattered it. That's when Max received Draciel and Kai realized that three of there four elements was taken but what about the Earth. What Kai didn't realize was that the last element was right there in the stadium. Kai won the last match but Max didn't care. He was just glad to have a Bit- Beast like Tyson.

Tyson's battle of the semi-finals was against a boy named Ray. Ray thought that he was too good to go against the likes of Tyson. Ray won the first match by shattering Tyson's blade. Tyson was afraid that he wouldn't be able to finish the best of three matches when Kenny came back with a new blade. Tyson won the next match and Ray saw that Tyson was the better blader and gave him the last match. Meaning that Tyson got to go to the finals and finally face Kai again.

To be honest Tyson was so into training that he forgot his own birthday. As they were celebrating Tyson's birthday Kai was thinking about what Hiro had told him.

'On Tyson's thirteenth birthday he will receive his full power but not yet know. So please don't say anything.'

"Hey Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you come over here with us? I don't mind sharing." said Tyson.

"Hmph." Kai said and walked away.

"I guess that's a no Tyson." said Max

"I guess so."

Soon the battle started and Tyson took the first match but Kai took the second. So they were tie at one a piece. The last battle was amazing Tyson and Kai both brought out their Bit-Beast within the first minuet of the match.

It was storm vs. fire and lucky for Tyson storm won out the battle. Kai thought that since he was no longer the champion that the head of the BBA would no longer need him. But Dickenson told Kai that he was going to ask if he would be the captain of the new team. Kai had accepted solely for the reason that the team happened to consist of Tyson, Max, and Ray.

So the Blade Breakers were formed and only Kai knew that Tyson, Max, Ray and Himself had the elements… or so he thought. Kai had no idea that Ray and Dickenson knew about him

-CHAPTER TWO-

-END-


	3. RAY'S SECRET COMES TO LIGHT

Beyblade: Blade Riders

CHAPTER THREE

RAY'S SECRET COMES TO LIGHT

Once the Blade Breakers were formed they went to the Asian Qualifier along with Kenny. But while they were in Hong Kong a kid named Bruce challenged them to a battle. Tyson, who felt it was time he started earning his street credit, battled. Tyson won the match when suddenly a kid named Kevin showed up.

"Kevin?"

"YOU!"

"Huh? Ray what is it?"

"Kevin I'm sorry I lost."

"Get Out of here" he said

When Tyson found out that Kevin had just used Bruce to spy on them, he thought that it was time to teach him a lesson. Kevin won the first match and Tyson won the second, but before they finished the matches a group of three people came out of no where.

" Kevin how could you do that?" asked the girl

"Mariah we'll deal with him later. Right now we have the traitor to deal with." Said one of the boys

"Lee. Mariah. Gary." Said ray

" Wait you know them?" asked Tyson

" Yeah I was once part of their team." Said Ray

" What?!"

" So you did go to another team after all."

" You don't understand, Lee!" yelled Ray

"Ray why don't you just come home?" asked Mariah

"Sorry Mariah, I can't. not yet." Said Ray

"Back off."

"Huh? Kai?" Ray looked around confused. Kai had never spoken up for them or anything since the team had gotten together.

"You can leave him alone now. Save the fighting for the battles." Said Kai " If you want to fight someone so badly then fight me.

Kai was waiting for Lee's answer but Lee refused. Mariah said that she would take Kai on but he said no. Once Lee and his team left Tyson asked Ray what the deal was.

"I was once part of that team. They call themselves the White Tigers." Ray said

"But why did they call you a traitor?" asked Tyson

"I guess because I left after I received Driger." Said Ray

once the tournament started the Blade Breakers first match were against the Tall Boys. Tyson, Max, and Ray all won their match and the advanced to the next round. But that night Driger left Ray.

Kenny was working late on some work. He had left to get some tea when Kevin came and stole the data and put it on a disk. Ray stopped him a told him to give the disk back. Kevin told Ray that Ray beat him in a battle that he would give it back. Ray agreed and was winning but then Kevin started begging for mercy and Ray stopped blade fully and that's when Driger left. Kevin knew that if Ray only bladed half way that he would lose Driger. Ray lost the battle so Tyson bladed Kevin and got the disk back but Kevin didn't care. He had hurt Ray, just like he wanted to.

Ray had left the tournament because he felt that he was worthless without Driger. Once Max and Tyson realized what Ray had done they went looking for him. Unfortunately Mariah found him first and by the time Tyson and Max got to Ray, Mariah had almost convinced Ray to come back to the White Tigers, and Tyson and Max did _**not**_ like that. Tyson told Ray that they would battle and if _he _won then Ray had to stay with the Blade Breakers; but if Ray won he could go anywhere he wanted. It may be hard to believe but Ray beat Tyson without a Bit-Beast, and although he won, Ray still chose to stay with the Blade Breakers.

The next day it was the White Tigers vs. the Spin Shepherds. Gary lost his match and Mariah won hers. But it's how Lee won his match that surprised the Blade Breakers the most.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"How did Lee learn the Tiger Claw?" asked Max

"Good Question. Mind explaining yourself, Lee?" asked Ray

"Sure it's no big secret." Said Lee "The white Tiger belongs to me."

"huh?"

" But that's Ray's Bit-Beast." Said Max

"At least it used to be before it disappeared." Said Kenny

"So I take it Ray hasn't told you? How about it Raymond? Why not tell them the truth?" asked Lee

that's when Ray and Lee started telling about Ray's past. Ray said that he grew up in a mountain village where they didn't have video games or TV so they dedicated all their free time to Beyblading

"Oh man you beat me again."

"Hey you almost beat me that time Lee."

'It was a good friendship. The only time we weren't blading was when we were doing our chores. We did everything together. It was a great friendship. While it lasted. The White Tiger had been passed on to the generation for years and it was Ray not I that my grandfather had chosen to give it to. I was disappointed but I knew that it would be in good hands and I was ready to give Ray my full support. I figured if our friendship could survive that it could survive anything, but I was wrong. It was later that evening that we learned that Ray had betrayed us and left the village with the White Tiger. I ran to the area were we always practiced and there I vowed that I would one-day track Ray down and take what was rightfully mine. But to do so I had to make sure that my skill and power matched that of Ray's. So I practiced and practiced until I was sure that I had perfected the technique that we had developed together. The Tiger Claw.' Said Lee "So why don't you just hand over the White Tiger now?"

"Interesting story Lee, but that' just you're side. The real reason I left is that I felt I couldn't learn any thing else in our village." Said Ray 'But to be honest that's not the only reason I left.' Ray thought

"Whatever you say Ray. How about if we both make it to the finals we'll let the blades decide who should hold on to the White Tiger."

"Fine."

Although Ray told Lee one of the reasons he left there was still the fact that he couldn't be around them until he found out what was inside of him.

The Blade Breakers went against the Charming Princes next and won all of their matches but what was the best thing was that because of Ray's determination to be Robin, Driger returned.

"What!"

"Welcome back Driger." Said Ray 'Now we just have to make sure to get to the finals'

"Ray"

"Huh?"

"It looks like we have to work harder to get to the finals now, huh?"

"We sure do Tyson"

'I'm happy for you Ray.' Thought Kai 'But now I have to confront you about your beast.'

Later that night Ray was practicing with Driger when Kai walked up and said that he wanted to talk to him.

"Okay." Ray said "What about?"

"I know what you are, Ray?" said Kai

"You know what I am? What are you talking about Kai?" asked Ray

"I think you know."

"No actually I don't…"

"Yeah Ray I know you do." Said Kai

"So how long have you known?" asked Ray

"Since your battle with Tyson"

"The National Qualifier? That long?"

"Yes. I noticed that Max and Tyson had the other two elements there as well."

"Tyson? And Max?" asked Ray looking at the three boys in the house.

"Yes. I don't think they've noticed though." Said Kai

"Well then let's keep this conversation between us" said Ray

"Right." Said Kai

The next morning it was the semi-finals and the Blade Breakers were all ready to go. All of them except Tyson that is. The others tried to wake him up but he was out cold. Ray told the others to go ahead and that they would be there shortly. But naturally things weren't going to be that easy. While Ray and Tyson were stuck at a landslide, Max was trying to stall for time until Tyson and Ray had got there, but Kai had told Max to finish the match.

'If what I have figured out about Ray is accurate then they will be fine.' Thought Kai

"Tyson if we climb the mountain we'll be able to get there." Said Ray

"Then let's go."

As they started climbing the mountain Ray thought he saw a white tiger but then he saw that a boulder was coming toward him and Tyson.

"Tyson look out!" yelled Ray. As he pushed Tyson aside, he hurt his ankle.

"Ray are you okay?" asked Tyson

"No I think its sprianed." Said Ray "Listen Tyson you stay on this path and you'll but there in no time."

"I'm not going with out you Ray." said Tyson

"Alright Tyson." Said Ray

Meanwhile at the tournament Kai had won his match very quickly and sai that they would forfiet the that match but found out if the forfeited then they lost all three matches. They were told they would get one minuet to think, but just as they had to make their decision Tyson and Ray arrived. Tyson won his match and they were off to the finals.

"I don't believe it. My plan was perfect." Said Kevin

"You mean you tried to get Ray to miss the match? How could you do such a mean thing to Ray? I'm ashamed to even know you." Said Mariah and Kevin took off. "I knew you would show up eventually, Ray. I guess I'll see you in the finals." She said as she walked away.

As they were getting ready for the finals Kai pulled Ray to the side and told him that he wanted him to battle Mariah but not to hold any thing back.

"Kai you don't have to worry. I can battle her." said Ray

"Alright."

The day of the finals Max found out that he was battling Gary. He took the first match but then Gary got more focused and took the second and thrid match with the entire dish as well as Max's blade. as Max was looking for his blade Gary helped him out of the messed up dish.

"You played a good match." said Gary

"You too." said Max

'Now that's what I call good sportsmenship.' said Brad

'Right on Brad' said AJ

"Nicely done Gary." said Lee "Now it's your turn Mariah."

"Alright Lee" said Mariah

"Ray."

"I know Kai."

As Ray walked up he thought about how he taught Mariah to blade. Ray was so caught up in his old thoughts of Mariah that he lost his first match and Mariah demanded that he do better. Even Kai was disappointed.

"Ray... you know what you have to do."

"Right sorry Mariah. Let's Go!" yelled Ray

As Ray and Mariah finished thier second match Ray knocked Maria's blade out of the arena. But it was the third match that was really the best match. the two's Bit-Beast had created a bond to fix Ray and Mariah's friendship and it worked.

"Ray promise me one thing. That no matter what happens we'll always be friends."

"You want me to promise Mariah? Then I do. No matter what happens we'll still be friends." said Ray

"Thank you Ray."

As soon as they promised eachothe that Ray and Mariah gave one final command and Ray won the match and brought the BladeBreakers to a tie at one session a piece.

"I lost." said Mariah shocked

"Mariah."

"Huh?"

"You fought hard." said Ray as he handed her band back to her.

"Thank you Ray. Hey do you think we could hang out together sometime?"

"Yeah i'd like that. I was actually thinking the same thing." said Ray

"Cool. Well see you later."

"Mariah what exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Lee

"Lee..."

"You let yourself get beaten by the one who betrayed us! YOu brought shame to your teammates!" yelled Lee

"Uh Lee..."

As Lee walked up to the dish Kenny gave Tyson and brand new blade. He told Tyson to keep out of the sand, because it would not manuver very well in there. Lee took the first match with his Dark Lightning attack, but Tyson won the second match by using a funnel made by the sand. But the last match they both fell out of the dish at the same time for a tie.

Because Tyson and Lee both fell out of the dish at the same time there would be a sudden death match. Lee walked up to the dish and, like everyone else, was surpirsed that the Blade Breakers were sending Ray to battle him

'I have to prove to Lee the reason I left' thought Ray

"Bladers are you ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!!!"

"Go Galeon!"

"Go Driger!"

"Ray you can't beat me!"

"Oh really? You never could see into some one, Lee." said Ray

'Oh my god Ray actually has the white tiger in him." Lee thought

"Now do you understand?"

'So Ray has told Lee about his tiger.' thought Kai

"I won't let you trick me!" yelled Lee and the next thing anyone knew was that Lee was using his teammates attacks.

"Lee your anger has made you have a closed mind and because of it you can't see the truth. But don't worry, I will beat you with your own Dark Lightining but with a twist that I picked up!" yelled Ray

"That's not possible! There's no way you can defeat the original Dark Lightining!" yelled Lee

"Don't be so sure!" yelled ray "Go Tiger Claw!"

As Ray used LEe's attack against him and knocked his blade out of the dish Kai thought that Ray really could handle the earth spirit.

"Ray that was amazing!" yelled Mariah

"I agree. I haven't had that much fun since the pig rolls back on the farm." said Gary

"If I had stayed home, I don't think that I would have ever seen such and awsome match." said Kevin.

"Thanks guys. Huh? Lee?"

"Sigh Ray you were right. I did have a closed mind. Now I see that you leaving was beifical for both you and our village, because I know that you'll come back one day and bring all the things that you've learned with you." said Lee

"Thanks Lee." said Ray

"The quest of knowlegde is a quest worth pursing." said Lee

"Thanks. And know this we'll always be friends no matter what happens." said Ray

"You got it Ray."

"Lee do you understand noe why I left?"

"Yeah I do."

'Now look at that. A fitting ending to the Asian Qualifier.' said Brad

"Well that was quite exciting. your next challenge is the American tournament. Are you ready for it?" asked Mr. Dickenson

"Oh yeah!" yelled Tyson

"Let's get'em!" yelled Max

"Ray can we talk?" asked Kai

"Sure."

"You noticed the power surge while you were battling didn't you?" asked Kai

"Yeah. It came from Max. I think the beast is trying to surface." said Ray

"So do I"

"Kai lets wait till the American Tournament to be sure." said Ray

"Right."

"Hey Kai! Ray! let's go!" yelled Tyson

"We're coming!" Ray hollered back "Kai listen Dickenson knows about all of us so we need to tell him everything that's happened."

"Alright we'll tell him once we get back to town"

"Right"

'That's not the only thing we have to worry about' thought Kai

-CHAPTER THREE-

-END-


End file.
